Clad In Lunar Darkness
Clad In Lunar Darkness is the thirty-sixth episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. Gaining a new form of his Fullbring, Ichigo takes on Tsukishima, while Ginjo and the wolves attempt to intervine. Summary Standing in a new form of his Fullbring, Ichigo admits to Tsukishima that he hadn't expected to see him again so soon. He can't help but admire Ichigo's new Fullbring form, while Tsume, Hige, and Toboe take it in. Ginjo looks it over, curious about that fact that it's a clad-type, but believes that although it's advanced, it's not a complete Fullbring. As such, Tsukishima can tell that Ichigo's Fullbring isn't complete, when he asks him what it is he wants. Seeming to be amused, Tsukishima states that he's aware that he is trying to regain his Soul Reaper powers. That and the fact that he is looking for wolves, which causes Ichigo to believe that he's going after his friends as well. Not wanting that to happen, he rushes at Tsukishima, who manages to block the attack. However, that's when Ichigo throws him off, sending him through the open doorway and damaging some of the wall, causing him to go after Tsukishima. While everyone else sees this, Jackie stumbles out of the training chamber, weakened, Tsume and Riruka helping her. She admits that she's never known a Fullbringer that's managed to further develop their Fullbring in such a short time. Looking out, Toboe wonders if they should go after Ichigo or not, Hige isn't sure if they should get involved, thinking maybe he can handle himself against Tsukishima. A while passes, until Ginjo says that he'll go after him. That Ichigo doesn't know what Tsukishima is capable of like he does. Not only that, he doesn't know what his Fullbring can do. Outside on the roof of another building, Tsukishima is impressed, then says he's eager to see what Ichigo can do, who tells him he's about to find out. Wasting no time, he attacks Tsukishima, the two of them clashing blades. During that time, Ichigo seems to be adapting, until after a while when Tsukishima compliments on how he's fighting. He claims that he is still getting used to it, making him believe that it's almost like how he was before. That he can feel that his Soul Reaper powers are coming back, and won't let Tsukishima get in the way of that. As they continue, it's a while until Ichigo throws him off, then gathers spirit energy into his blade, and finally discharges it with a swing. Managing to cut through it, Tsukishima asks if that was his Getsuga Tensho. Although Ichigo replies that it wasn't, it was the closest he's been able to use it since attaining Fullbring. While they keep fighting, it's at that time Tsukishima starts getting the upper hand to push him back, even managing to strike off a part of his Fullbring. Before he can move in for the finish, his attack is thrown off, which surprises him to see that it's, Ginjo with his Fullbring, Sword of Scaffold Cross. Taken by surprise, Ichigo asks what he's doing there, but he informs him that he'll take care of Tsukishima, who is interested that he plans to fight him. Ichigo tells Ginjo that he can handle it, but he isn't having it. Reaching them are Tsume, Hige, and Toboe show up, concerned for Ichigo. But he assures them that he's fine and can take on Tsukishima. At first, Tsume looks as if he's about to say something, which changes when Ginjo states to Ichigo that he needs to accept their help because he's not alone. This gets to him, but he understands, allowing Ginjo and Tsukishima to engage in battle. They seemed to be matched with each other, until Ginjo gathers spirit energy into his great sword to the point that he swings it to release it out, hitting Tsukishima. Once he waits to see what happened, Ginjo sees that he was able to withstand it, Tsukishima admitting that he's as strong as he remembered. The next thing he knows, Tsume makes a pass at him that causes him to avoid it. Standing his ground, he growls at Tsukishima, who says nothing. Once Tsume demands that he explains what it is he wants, the only thing Tsukishima does is say that it involves Ichigo. In their wolf states, Hige and Toboe growl at him, keeping their distance, when Tsukishima realizes that Riruka is behind him, her Fullbring, Love Gun, on his back. Even Yukio is at the ready, mention to Tsukishima that he's outnumbered. Seeing that he is, he feels that he should leave, but assures Ichigo that they will meet again. Out of nowhere, Shishigawara shuns Riruka aside, allowing him and Tsukishima to get away. Trying to go after them, Ichigo is weakened, and falls, losing consciousness. Some time passes, until Ichigo wakes up, finding himself back in the hideout. He wants to know what happened, Ginjo going over that since he wasn't used to his new Fullbring form, he was worn down. More training will also been needed if he wants to complete it, although Ichigo says that he can't yet. The look that Tsume, Hige, and Toboe have makes it clear that they know what he means. Understanding, Ginjo tells Ichigo that once he finds his friend, he should come back to finish his Fullbring training, since Tsukishima may still come after him. Heading out, they set out to find their friend: to find Kiba. Appearances In Order * Ichigo Kurosaki * Shukuro Tsukishima * Tsume * Hige * Toboe * Kugo Ginjo * Jackie Tristan * Riruka Dokugamine * Yukio Hans Vorarlberna * Giriko Kutsuzawa * Moe Shishigawara Notes & trivia * The special attack Ichigo uses against Tsukishima is the closest that he's gotten to using his Getsuga Tensho again. * No one is cut by Tsukishima's sword. * Despite the fact that he is looking for his friends, Ichigo has only seemed intent on finding the wolves, leaving out Rukia, Renji, and Blue. Category:Episodes